Alice's BAD END
by Suikama
Summary: The story of the adventures of a young girl in a mystical eastern wonderland... Actually no it's not. It's actually the story of Alice's BAD END. Read if you dare.


A BAD END for Alice

- Chapter 1 –

Somewhere in Japan, there is a magical place, concealed from the rest of the world. It is a place filled with magic and monsters. In that place, dangerous creatures known as youkai roam freely and hunt humans for food or simply for fun. It is a place of unspeakable wonders, and terrors. In that place, a young girl runs for her life.

Surrounding her are trees and darkness, along with the deep echoing cries of youkai. She pants heavily as she runs through the dense forest. Her blue dress was dirtied and ripped in various places. Her blonde hair was thickly matted with twigs and dirt. In her arms were around a dozen hand-crafted wooden dolls, each as battered as their owner.

The cries accelerate in volume. The girl looks behind to see several disgusting forms emerge from the darkness. Deformed humanoids charged towards the girl at lightning speed. The girl, in her efforts to look behind herself while running as fast as she could, tripped over a large log on the ground. She tumbled over the log and landed flat on her back, sending her dolls flying everywhere. Seeing the girl lying defenseless on the ground, the youkai pounced at her, mouths stretched wide.

The girl pulled herself into a quick fetal position and shut her eyes. Suddenly she hears a deafening boom, accompanied by a wave of intense heat. Soon, the roaring sounds and extreme heat stops. The girl opens her eyes to see the starry sky above her. All around her, the stumps of freshly annihilated trees stood charred and smoking. The youkai were nowhere to be seen, evaporated by the blast.

A blond haired girl in a black witch getup walked over to where the other girl lay on the ground. She stood over her head, looked down, and made a big cheesy grin.

"How ya doin' Alice?"

Alice face flushed red. She sat up quickly and without a word, she began to pick up her dropped dolls.

"Come on, don't be like that Alice. I just saved your life you know!"

Alice was well aware of it. Her act was simply a cover-up to hide her blushing face. The heat wave unmistakably came from the magical technique known as 'Love Sign Master Spark'. Only one person was capable, or rather foolish enough, to recklessly use such a technique and 

wipe out half an entire forest. That person was Marisa Kirisame, a young yet powerful witch known for her use of flashy spells, ending random sentences with 'ze', and a habit of borrowing things for an undisclosed amount of time. She was a long time friend of Alice, although it was a lot more than just friendship in Alice's case.

"Aren't ya gonna say anything Alice? Are you ignorin' me again?"

Alice clutched her dolls tightly to her chest. In the past she had always acted cold towards Marisa, not out of spite, but because she was afraid of what would happen if Marisa ever found out what she really felt about her. At the same time, she desperately wanted Marisa to know about these sentiments that ran through her every time they met. It was a paradox of emotions that plagued Alice every day.

"Well if you aren't gonna say anything then I'll be going now, ze."

As Marisa hopped onto her broom, Alice felt strange. A strange feeling was welling up from within her. Whether it was a sudden burst of courage, or a sense of being fed up with her own dishonesty, she was not sure, but she decided to go with it.

"Wait!"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I… I… erm" Alice struggled to find the right words. "I want to… er that is… not something I want but…"

"Jeez Alice what's up with you today? Just yesterday you were yellin' at me for leaving a mess all over your house and now you're stuttering like mad!"

"I… I…"

Alice felt her face get hotter. She realized her whole body was trembling out of control, so closed her eyes took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said, so softly that Marisa just barely heard her.

"Did… you just thank me? Well this is a first, ze."

"Well you know… I…"

"Well that was awfully nice, especially coming from you, ze"

"Also I think you're really strong because you saved me and…"

An awkward silence descended over the forest.

Still sitting on the ground, Alice buried her head into her lap to try to hide her embarrassment. Her face burned so hotly it felt like a nuclear furnace. _How did I just say something so stupid?_ Alice clutched her dolls even tighter, hoping that Marisa didn't hear what she had just said. Unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Well, you know…" Marisa walked up to where Alice was curled up, and put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice looked up and saw Marisa's face beaming straight at her.

"I couldn't do it without you Alice."

"W… what?" Alice responded.

"Don't you know? 'Master Spark' is only half the spell! It's useless without the other half."

"You mean…"

"Yep! The other half is 'Love Sign'! So there's no way I could have done it worth the power of love!"

Alice tried to hold back her tremendous excitement. She had been waiting for a day like this for her entire life, and now it was here, right in front of her.

"So does that mean…"

"It sure does Alice! I love yo…"

Alice woke up. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest was practically deafening. Alice sat up in her bed and looked around her room. It was dark and empty, except for the hundreds of dolls that lined the shelves on every wall. Marisa was nowhere to be seen.

Alice threw her head into her pillow and began to cry.


End file.
